Slave Lords
In the World of Greyhawk campaign setting for the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game, the Slave Lords are an organization of slavers who have terrorized the lands surrounding the Sea of Gearnat for over two decades. The group's modus operandi has generally been to raid coastal villages for slaves, aboard ships with yellow sails. History The Slave Lords evolved out of a similar organization known as "The Nine," which was founded by Stalman Klim, sometime between 569 and 573 CY. Klim, a human priest of the Earth Dragon from the hidden Pomarj town of Suderham, had left Suderham in 569 CY to explore the Flanaess, where he gathered a number of allies, including drow and members of the Scarlet Brotherhood. In 574 CY, Klim and his allies returned to Suderham, where they slew its last king, Roderic and took control of the town. By 576, the organization had become known as the Slave Lords, though its ruling council was still known as the Nine. Known members of the Nine from 576-580 include: * Stalman Klim (also known as Mordrammo) * Eanwulf (Also known as Feelta), a human pirate lord * Edralve, an exiled drow priestess of Lolth from Erelhei-Cinlu * Lamonsten the Lazy, an illusionist from Dyvers * Nerelas, a human assassin * Slippery Ketta, a human rogue * Ajakstu, a human wizard * Brother Milerjoi, a human monk of the Scarlet Brotherhood * Brother Kerin, a human monk of the Scarlet Brotherhood, Milerjoi's assistant * Theg Narlot, a half-orc assassin From 576 to 580 CY, the Slave Lords thrived, raiding for slaves in a number of towns on the Gearnat coast, making slaves one of the Pomarj's most valuable exports. The Slave Lords operations came to an end in 580, due to the machinations of adventurers hired by a coalition of legal authorities known as the Lords of Gearnat, and the destruction of Suderham by a volcanic eruption. Other known members of the Slave Lords during this period, who were not members of the Nine, include: * Markessa, an elven wizard who performed arcane experiments * Icar, a blind human fighter, perhaps of Touv stock * Executioner, an ogre dressed as an executioner * Blackthorn, an ogre mage * Wimpell Frump, a human illusionist * Sturm Blucholtz, a human rogue By 591, however, reports had arisen that the Slave Lords had begun their depredations once more, finding a new ally in the likes of Turrosh Mak, a powerful despot who had gained control of the Pomarj during the Greyhawk Wars. Their current leadership is unclear, though many suspect a number of the original leaders are still thriving. References * Cook, David. Slave Pits of the Undercity (TSR, 1980). * Cook, David, Allen Hammack, Harold Johnson, Tom Moldvay, Lawrence Schick, and Edward Carmien. Scourge of the Slave Lords (TSR, 1986). * Hammack, Allen. Assault on the Aerie of the Slave Lords (TSR, 1981). * Holian, Gary, Erik Mona, Sean K Reynolds, and Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer (Wizards of the Coast, 2000). * Johnson, Harold, and Tom Moldvay. Secret of the Slavers Stockade (TSR, 1981). * Reynolds, Sean K, and Chris Pramas. Slavers (TSR, 2000). * Schick, Lawrence. In the Dungeons of the Slave Lords (TSR, 1981). * Vaughan, Greg A. "Wrath of the Abyss." Dungeon #119. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. Category:Greyhawk organizations